Luger P08
Luger P08 ('''P'arabellum 19'08')'' is a German semi-automatic pistol in Counter-Strike Online. Overview An all time favorite pistol among German officers during World War II and the best spoils of war to the Allied Forces. It is fed with 8 rounds of 9mm Parabellum. Advantages *Does not affect player speed *Cheap ammunition cost *High reserved ammunition *High damage Disadvantages *Long reload time for a pistol *Low rate of fire *Low clip size *Low Accuracy *Low penetration power Tips Events 'Japan' :24 November 2010 *Gold Luger was added into Code Box. :13 April 2011 *Original Luger P08 was released. *Permanent sale was only available from 13 ~ 27 April. :27 July 2011 *Silver Luger was released. :21 December 2011 *Resold for permanent as Year End Sale event. 'Singapore/Malaysia' *This weapon was added into the game alongside with Thompson M1928 since 27 July 2011. *It can be bought from Vintage Collection set or just Luger. *There is no permanent sale for this weapon. *Luger Gold was looted into Code Box with OICW and released alongside with Balrog-VII and Angra Nest on 22 May 2013. 'Indonesia' *Silver Luger was released alongside with Zombie: The Hero: The Origins patch on July 23, 2012. *Gold Luger was looted into Code Box with Blaster and released alongside Nightmare on January 2, 2013. *The Luger (30 days) will be awarded to the player for free when he/she escape in Hitchhiking 5 times on 23 October 2013. 'Turkey' Released on 21 August 2013 alongside with Thompson Chicago and Costumes. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Mei is seen with a Luger in a promotion poster. Terrorists: *Blair: The Silver Luger is Blair's personal sidearm. Gallery File:Luger_viewmodel.png|View model File:Luger_fire_last.png|Ditto, last bullet. There is a Nazi sign on the slide File:Luger_worldmodel.png|World model File:Luger_shopmodel.png|Shop model P2 034.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Vintage_collection.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Leet luger.jpg|An Elite Crew member with a Luger in his holster Cs assault0088.jpg|In-game screenshot luger hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon lugercp.jpg|China poster Firing sound Reload sound Slide pull Variants 'Gold Luger' Gold version of Luger P08 that can be obtained randomly from Code Box. It shares the same performance with the original Luger. File:Lugerg_viewmodel.png|View model File:Lugerg_worldmodel.png|World model File:Lugerg_shopmodel.png|Shop model 943295_465848446823851_1602959212_n.jpg|Mei with Gold Luger Cs italy0050.jpg|In-game screenshot glg.jpeg|Korea poster 'Silver Luger' 16 rounds magazine of anti-zombie version of Luger P08 that can only be obtained after purchasing Blair. It does higher damage and higher knockback power to zombies. However, it can only be used by Blair in Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero. File:Lugers_viewmodel.png|View model 9007817730064980.jpg|In-game screenshot 015.jpg|High quality close up File:Lugers_worldmodel.png|World model File:Lugers_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Lugers_hud.png|HUD icon 'Enhanced Luger' Luger P08 can be enhanced via Weapon Enhancement mechanic to increase its performance. The skins after being enhanced: Expert Edition File:W_luger_exp.png|World model Luger var 1.jpg|View model Cs italy 20120313 2113070.jpg|In-game screenshot Master Edition File:W_luger_mas.png|World model Luger var 2.jpg|View model Trivia *This weapon is the second which has the gold edition implemented into the game before the normal version. The first is the Thompson M1928. *The Luger was adopted by the German army in the 1908. It was the main service pistol of them during the First World War. *The Luger, is one of the earliest semi-automatic pistol ever introduced in the world. *There is a Nazi symbol printed on the weapon's slide. The user can see it when Luger is in dryfire and reloading. *The Silver Luger's magazine capacity has been changed from 8 to 16 due to stabilizing issues. *The Luger is replaced by the cheaper and lighter Walther P38 in the Second World War, although the Luger is still in service, it is commonly carried by German officers as their personal defence weapon. *There is a type of this weapon can do full automatic fire mode in real life. *This weapon is not suitable in engaging against armored opponents since 9mm have very low penetration power and Luger has very low ammo clip External links *Luger P08 pistol at Wikipedia *Luger P08 at Japanese Counter-Strike Online Wiki Category:Pistol Category:9mm user Category:World War II weapons Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Light weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants